Get The Money
by SamGrape
Summary: A story based on a dream I had. Me and Axel Blackmar are best friends... very interesting.


This story is based on a dream I had a few weeks back. I have a few more parts to write after this.

Part One

"Axel, where are you going?" I asked him, speaking up after minutes of following him through the grass without him noticing. He jumped and spun around to find me crouching on my toes, searching through the grass. I'd become bored with watching him from behind for a little while, because he wasn't moving. He was just standing there, glancing from side to side, rubbing the sweat off of his forehead and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm looking for something." "What something?" "Anything." He looked me in the eyes. "Why stop then? Why don't you just keep walking?" "Because I'd collapse." He smiled at me. I looked down as I failed to contain a laugh. "How long have you been following me?" "Since you left, I followed you out the door." "Come on then, we'll keep going," Axel told me as he started to walk again.

"Do you like living here," I asked him, "Or would you rather live in New York?" "I like it here. There's things I miss about New York, I miss my old job… fish… but I'd rather be here. I have a nice house, this is a nice place... and you're a good friend." He smiled at me, squinting in the sunlight. I grinned back helplessly and stepped over to him, embracing him in a gentle hug. In response, he put his arms over my shoulders and linked his hands together. "Axel... would you still like to go to Alaska?" "Course." "Why don't we go to Alaska then?" "You wanna go to Alaska... with me?" "You're my best friend Axel; I'd do anything with you." "Why don't we go tomorrow?" "We can go tomorrow. We can go whenever we want. But right now... you have to find something..." "I have to find something... look." "What?" "Way over there." Right in the distance, was a large wooden board lying across the sand. "I think you found it." "Let's go see what it is." We ran over, eager to see what this was. We stood for a while, out of breath, examining it with our eyes. "Lift it," I told Axel. "We'll lift it together." "Okay." We both slid our fingers under each end and attempted to lift the board. "Uugh!" Axel groaned as we tried. "I don't understand, it's only very thin, it's made of wood, how could it be so heavy?" I asked him. "I… don't know… come on, we'll keep trying. Take a deep breath, and breathe out slowly as we lift it." "Okay." We each grabbed a side again, took a deep breath, and breathed out as we slowly lifted the board. We panted as we peered at what was beneath the board.

"It's… a hole," Axel started, "It's like an underground cave." He climbed in, "Feel the walls, they're like rocks." I slid in after him and felt the sides of it, "Yeah. I don't get it. How can a cave be underground?" Axel sighed intensely, "Let's look around." We ambled peacefully along, the dirt and rocks crunching under our feet. "Axel, if we turn up here there wont be a lot of light left." "Yeah, I know. That's why we should keep going. We don't know what's up ahead." I smiled at him as he looked back at me, grinning widely. "It's getting darker…" He teased. I reached over as he was looking ahead and slowly took hold of his hand. "We need to stay together." I told him. Axel had an understanding look on his face. He knew I wasn't afraid of the dark, but I was afraid of losing my best friend.

We'd just turned the corner and it was completely dark. "What do we do, I can't see a thing. Should we go back?" I asked Axel. His answer was a gasp. Way up ahead of us was a dim light that appeared to be moving towards us. "It's… that fish…" Axel trailed off. Our eyes locked on this vividly lit up fish. "… What fish?" I managed. "_The_ fish. The fish from my dreams." We didn't take our eyes off of this bright light as it flew above our heads and turned back around, motioning us to follow. Axel looked at me, "Come on."

We'd gradually made our way up to the opposite end of the cave where we came across another corner to turn. Axel's dream fish slowed down now, shining even brighter and flapping its tail fin towards…

"Woah… look at this…" Axel gawked at the sight. "Do you think we were led here for a reason?" I asked. "Money?" All along the cave walls and ceiling were many exquisite minerals and rocks. Gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, beryl, opals, everything, all lined along, beautifully glistening in the light. We walked along, the fish following from behind, allowing us to see. "Look at these rubies." Obviously they are what had caught Axel's eye. He slowly reached for one on the left side of the cave. He'd almost touched it, when a small gust of dirt blew lightly around his fingers and into his face. His eyes tightened as he spluttered. "Axel?" His breaths hitched a couple times and then he drew in a long, quiet breath, "Haasschoo!" He sneezed into the back of his wrist. I smiled as I tried to hold in a whimper, "Bless you." He looked up at me, embarrassed. "Hhmph," he sighed, reaching for the ruby again, but failing to get it out of the wall. "You'll probably need some proper tools to get any out. Anyway, we know where all this is, we can come back any time. We do live here, for now anyway." "For now… do you think we should leave Alaska for now? Of course we'll be there one day." "It's all up to you, Axel." He smiled, "We won't leave it too long. I'm real tired. You wanna go back now?" "We'll come back tomorrow." "We will. You'll be waiting?" He asked the fish as it lit the way back out again.

We'd taken our first few steps when I could hear Axel breathing loudly through his nose. I knew what was coming. He closed his eyes, nostrils flaring. "Hh- Haa- Haaknxtchoo!" He stifled his sneeze by holding his nose between his fingers. I was going to bless him until I saw the same expression come across his face. He bent over, releasing a satisfying, "Haaatsschooo!" into his forearm. I then blessed him. He lifted his head, "Thank you," he said, looking down. "You okay?" "Yeah, fine. I think it's all the dirt and stuff, tha- Ha- Haaaatsschoooo!" The sneeze thrust him forward, almost causing him to lose his balance. "Bloody hell, you sure?" "Yeah, yeah. We better just get out of here." The fish had been waiting patiently, looking ahead. We started to slowly walk again. "I'll look for something to dig this stuff out tonight, and we'll come back tomorrow morning. Hopefully my nose will be used to the dirt by then too." I smiled as he raised his eyebrows and closed his eyes. His nostrils flared again and his breath hitched as he continued to walk forward. "Hhh- Hh- Haa- Hh- Haatknxshoo! Haaasschooo!" "Bless you," I sighed.

…

We were back at the exit in no time. As the fish was not needed because there was now sunlight, he floated back down the cave. "See you tomorrow," Axel told the fish as its light faded.


End file.
